Prince Caspian
by Golden-Amber-Rain
Summary: Princess Emmalin of the Telmarine's and her brother Prince Caspian are in danger. Read as they fight with the Kings and Queens of old to defend their place as heirs to the throne and take back what was stolen from the Narnian's. EdmundXOC
1. Chapter 1

** Hi Everyone! Welcome to my first Narnia story! I first got into Narnia during christmas and have been watching the movies ever since and i'm thinking... hey Edmund get's consistently more hot during the course of the movies going from eh, to woooah to oh my god. Not just in looks but in attitude as well. His character is really interesting to me and i'm going to do the wonderful EdmundxOC fanfic. Oh and she's Caspian's sister.**

** I know everyones now thinking, "tsk tsk again? But there's so many!" But i'm going to try. I hope you all like my OC Emmalin and I can't say where I got the name from. I must have been thinking about the name emma and just thought Emmalin sounds kind of princess like. Thus the name Emmalin was created.**

** Hope you like my story!**

" Emmalin! Wake up! Wake up!" Princess Emmalin shot up as a hand started shaking her. She moved the stray brown curls off of her face to look into the face of her elder brother.

" Caspian- what?" She didn't have time to finish as he dragged her out of her bed and threw some clothes at her.

" Put them on, I don't think you would enjoy traveling in a dress." Caspian waited outside the door glancing around as she hurriedly put clothes on, not minding in the slightest they were trousers.

Fully dressed she then followed a hurrying caspian through the halls. He tugged on her arm and pulled her being the wall as guards walked by armed with weapons.

" Caspian! What on earth is going on?" she hissed as they went through one of the castles secret passage ways into the stables.

" Our aunt has given birth to a son," he replied shortly, as they came face to face with Professor Cornelius, with two horses already saddled. Caspian went and inspected swords before throwing one to his sister and taking the other for himself.

" You both must make for the woods," the professor said hastily. Emmalin was confused as to why and highly doubted it would be much safer there.

" The woods?" Caspian asked confused.

" They will not follow you there," he replied, handing him a horn, " It has taken me many years to find this, do not use it except at your greatest need."

" Will we ever see you again?" Emmalin asked steadying her horse as she came next to her brother.

" I dearly hope so, Milady." Emmalin gave a soft smile before turning to Caspian, waiting for him to say they could leave.

" There is so much more I meant to tell you," he said, " Everything you know is about to change." Emmalin couldn't help but wonder what on earth he was talking about and was about to ask, when a shout came through the din.

" Close the drawbridge!" Emmalin shot Caspian an alarmed look.

" Now go!" The professor commanded and they needed no telling twice before their horses went sprinting off.

Despite the trill of fear coursing through her, Emmalin could not help but feel a tad exhilarated as she rode through the night. She wished adventure didn't have to come in a horrible way, but some part of her was excited and that was when she understood.

Everything she knew _was _about to change.

Unfortunately, both prince and princess had not lost their enemies in the woods and their horses were steadily getting slower.

" Emmalin. Go. Now."

" What?" Emmalin exclaimed looking at her brother as though he'd lost his marbles.

" I'll lead them off, you run." Emmalin glared at him, not believing he was actually going to do this.

" We have to stick together! Now's not the time to be a hero!" Emmalin snapped. Hearing the yelling grow louder.

" You don't need to die too."

" Caspian!"

" Go!" Her gaze softened as she looked at him, hoping to whoever was out there that he would not die in this deadly chase.

" Stay safe," she said quietly and rode off into the night.

Everyone has their moments where they've had enough. Emmalin just wished her horse had a better way of showing it rather than knocking her of his back, leading her to hit her head on a rock effectively knocking her out.

When she awoke it was light out, the sun was shining through the swaying trees and the grass was as green as it could get. It looked like something out of a fairytale. she walked through the trees, hoping to find something familiar so she could get her bearings.

" Princess Emmalin of the Telmarine's," a calm soothing voice called out. She felt as if every problem just was away with that one sentence. She spun around to face a large majestic lion, and nearly cried out in shock. But he made no move to attack her. The old Narnia shot up in her mind, as she recalled listening in awe of the stories the professor told of the great Aslan. A lion who defeated the white witch. A lion...

" Are you... Aslan?" she asked hesitantly, walking up to the great lion.

" Yes child."

" Not that i'm not honored and all but why come to me?" she asked curiously.

" You have a great destiny ahead of you, your ability to remain loyal to others and your heart as big as the ocean it's self gives you the makings for a great queen of Narnia."

" Narnia?" she asked, " didn't my people drive them out?" She realized how incredibly awful that sounded and opened her mouth to retract that sentence. He gave a chuckle.

" But the Narnian's haven't gone away completely young Emmalin, they lie waiting. For someone to help them return what was stolen from them. Someone who has had something taken from him, as well."

" Caspian..." she breathed, feeling elated elated.

" Your brother's destiny is to be a great king of Narnia, just as you are to be queen. Trust will be hard to earn from the Narnian's who have lost so much, so many years ago, but I have faith you will succeed. Help is on the way."

" Help?" she asked.

" You will find out in due time." With that he disapeared in a blink of an eye leaving a confused princess behind.

" Wait! Aslan!"

" Aslan!" she gasped, sitting up fast but realizing that was a rather bad idea as she groaned and grasped her head. Looking around she saw that is what light outside but it wasn't the comfortable light that was in her dream, in fact it was rather cold. Emmalin took the time to examine what she wearing, she had dark brown trousers for pants and a white flowy shirt that she realized were her sword fighting clothes, she also wore tall black boots and a belt type item that made the shirt cling to her figure rather than just spreading out.

" Hello there!" A young girls voice called out. Emmalin jumped and looked around thinking the voice was talking to her but she saw a gap in the trees that led to some sort of river. She made her way towards it and hid behind a tree to survey the scene.

A little girl in a dress was walking towards an alarmed looking bear, the girl was wearing a red and gold dress and her auburn hair was pulled back into small braids letting the rest flow down her back.

" It's alright, were friends," she continued, looking hopefully at the bear. Emmalin was mentally begging the girl to run.

" Don't move your majesty!" A gruff voice exclaimed.

Apparently someone else had the same idea. Wait. Your Majesty? Just then the bear charged at the little girl and Emmalin shot from the trees, pulling out her sword towards the bear hoping to save the girl.

" Stay away from her!"

" Shoot Susan shoot!" Emmalin heard those two other voices as little girl screamed and Emmalin stabbed the bear through the back with a grunt. The bear fell forward revealing Emmalin to the people in front of her. One girl about a couple years her senior had an arrow strung but let it down as she saw Emmalin. She was strikingly beautiful, she had long brown curly hair like emmalin but not as crazy. The two boys that were behind her look like complete opposites one had blond hair and blue eyes and the other had dark hair and equally dark brown eyes. Both were very handsome. she looked at the grateful girl in front of her and was surprised that all four of them looked related.

Emmalin walked up to help the girl but was stopped by a shout from the gruff voice earlier. It was a small little man with ginger hair and bow strung towards the Telmarine Princess.

" Don't touch the queen, Telmarine."

" you- you're a narnian!" Emmalin exclaimed.

" Surprised girl? I bet you thought your people wiped us out!"

" I'm here to help!" Emmalin thought she was being treated rather unfairly by the little man, but realized he did have a point.

" Oh likely story. I bet that's what that little prince boy thought when he came through with all those soldiers chasing after him which consequently led to me being captured! But then he blow the horn bringing the Kings and Queens..." Emmalin's heart leapt in her chest.

" Caspian? Did you see more of him? Is he alright?" The dwarf but the bow down slightly, with a curious look on his face.

" You know him?"

" He's my brother!" Understanding swept across the little dwarfs face.

" Your the princess they were yelling about, they weren't very happy that you'd escaped let me tell you."

" So do you believe me now?" Emmalin said moving towards the girl once again and held her hand out for the girl to grab. She took it gratefully.

" I'm Lucy!" she exclaimed cheerfully, " thank you for saving me!"

" Nice to meet you your majes-"

" Please call me Lucy, no your majesty stuff."

" Alright. Lucy." The blond boy came up next as he and the two others snapped out of there daze of watching the argument.

" High King Peter, thank you for saving my sister."

" Your welcome."

" I'm Queen Susan."

" King Edmund," Emmalin's gaze lingered on him a bit longer take in his obvious attractiveness.

" It's a pleasure to meet you all, I've heard great stories about you from my professor," She said looking at each of them and realizing lucy had moved towards the bear again. A forlorn expression on her face.

" Why wouldn't he stop?" she asked no one in particular, " I don't think he could talk at all!" Emmalin looked a little surprised at the thought of talking animals but figured since she was with an actual narnian, that the legends were true. King Peter had come up and pulled Lucy into a side hug as she leaned into him.

" Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become," The dwarf stated walking up to the bear, " you might find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." With that he stabbed the bear in the chest and Lucy flinched into her brother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear any reader I have left...

Yes, the dreaded Authors Note has come. I know I hate seeing these on stories I follow and i'm sure you do too. Unfortunately, I have a serious case of writers block... like real bad. I have this problem where school has become quite a little too dull and all imagination has been sucked out of me.I still write but it's essays, my english teacher has me thinking about logical stuff, I have to write factual news worthy stuff for journalism. I love it, but it's absolutely draining.

So, I am discontinuing each story in case it hasn't been made clear by my absence... For my gaming stories... the likely hood of me returning to them is nil... I just don't have the drive for these stories anymore, as well as physically making myself play the games (FFXIII-2... a killer). I'm not saying it's a never, but it's highly unlikely.

As for the vamp diaries, High possibility. I'm actually thinking of a new one, but I wont post until I have three chapters of it written, edited and ready to go.

I'm soooooooo sorry :(

Khtronfan.


End file.
